Something To Read 6: Untraveled Roads
Something To Read The purpose of the Something To Read series is to provide a new writing prompt every month in an attempt to get those out there that want to participate into writing little short stories to help with creative ideas, or perhaps other things such as trying a new character in a certain scenario or simply for entertainment/inspiring. These activities posted monthly can be either broad and wide or very specific in nature, which can also put a spin on what's written every month by those who decide to participate Topic This month's topic is one that I intended for people to interpret in a few different ways... Untraveled roads, which can be applied to a few different things. Perhaps it's an old road that very few people walk or drive down in one of your characters' hometowns or neighboring cities. Perhaps something sinister happened along that road and now everyone who knows the lore avoids it. Perhaps it's an old forgotten path along the hiking trails that's grown too wildly out of control and is now avoided as a danger. Perhaps it's the same path but rather than dangerous with wild creatures it's just one that's been hidden by all of the overgrowth. Or, perhaps a path has magically or supernaturally appeared somewhere in the world, just waiting for someone to stumble across it and follow it to wherever it may lead, whether sinister, dangerous, something leading to a paradise, whatever could possibly be thought up. For other approaches, perhaps the untraveled road is not an actual road but rather some sort of path that the character has never taken in their life, in a personality, morality sense, or otherwise. Perhaps a character decides to dabble in something they never thought they would, hence that being a "path" that they've never been down before. Maybe the short story chronicles a "good" character's descent into the evil and the dark, or maybe that's flipped and an "evil" character starts to see the light and works to reverse some of the damage that they've caused (or at the very least tries to get out of the dark life, perhaps leading to all sorts of complications depending on what kind of associates they have). Or maybe the character(s) revisit old, forgotten memories for either better or worse depending on what they've either forgotten or blocked out of their lives. There's probably more ways that this topic could be played with a bit of creativity. As always, the point of these Something To Read episodes is to inspire creativity and perhaps let the ideas roam. You could stick to the prompt alone or combine it with any of your other ideas, or perhaps even the other Something To Read episodes if you so wanted to. Feel free to ask away if you have questions, though make sure to stay within the community rules for both your written entries and your questions. Now, see what you can come up with for this month. Old Issues Feel free to check out the old issues of Something To Read below if you'd like. Something To Read #1: House and Mist Something To Read #2: Inner Voice Something To Read #3: Mirror Reflections Something To Read #4: Steam Pipes Something To Read #5: Spooky and Unsettling Category:Something To Read